


I hate you, you know that?

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, daisy x jemma, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: “But I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be true love.”
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 40





	I hate you, you know that?

Ever since the first day of high school, Jemma and Daisy have always disagreed. They always threw snarky comments at each other during class and would always get on each other’s nerves. It’s happened for the past two years of high school, each day they would come in, sit down, and not half an hour later one would say something sarcastic and other couldn’t help but say something back. They despised being in the same room as each other, let alone assigned to work on a project together.

“Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons.” Mr.Coulson says and a auditable groan is let out from both of the girls.

“Why can’t I be paired with Mack-”  
“Why can’t I be paired with Fitz-”

And that’s when they start bickering like normal.

“Well it’s not like you’re a delight to work with either Simmons-”  
“You’re acting like I’m looking forward to be your partner when in reality Id rather claw off my face.”

“Girls enough!” Mr.Coulson says and it immediately shuts them up, a scowl still on Jemmas face as Daisy plays with the corner of her notebook. “No changing partners. You will have to learn to work with each other because this project lasts three weeks.” He says and Jemma scrubs a hand over her face, glancing over at her most hated classmate from across the room.  
-  
“Hey.” Jemma says as she sits down next to Daisy’s desk, already dreading the next three weeks. “Hi.” The brunette responds, a grin on her face Jemma wants to wipe off. “I think we should start planning out this project if we want a chance to get it done.” Jemma says and Daisy rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair. “Well it wouldn’t be so hard if you were easier to work with and weren’t so stuck up.” She scoffs and now it’s this time for Jemma to roll her eyes. “It’s not like you’re a delight to work with either.” She mumbles, starting to jot down some ideas in her notebook. “Why are you so uptight anyways? Sticking your nose up at people and pretending like you’re better than everyone.” Daisy says, knowing how to press the brits buttons. “Oh sod off.” Jemma groans, glaring at her with a death grip on her pencil. “Sod off? You’re so english. It’s fuck off in case you were wondering.” Daisy chuckles, raising an eyebrow to get a rouse out of the other girl. “Maybe that’s why I’m so uptight, because slackers like you make me do all the work.” Jemma says, slamming her notebook shut just as the bell rings.  
-  
The next few class periods go by the same way. They end up arguing for the majority and at the end, Daisy gives her a small morsel to work with at home.

Jemma decides to take it into her own hands to invite Daisy over to her house Friday night. They’ve barley made any progress and she just wants to get things done and over with.  
-  
“Here’s your notes you wanted.” Daisy says and Jemma looks at her like she’d just grown a second, third, and fourth head. Daisy looks anywhere but Jemma as she hands the notebook over, the pages filled with information that perfectly works with the brits. “I..Uhm thank you.” Jemma says breathlessly as Daisy sits down in her desk chair. “It’s not even a big deal, don’t mention it.” The taller girl mumbles, pulling out her laptop with the shared document on it.

During the evening Daisy spends at Jemmas house, they actually catch up on their work. Sure they’re sleep deprived and they can barley keep their eyes open but they did it. Jemma says multiple phrases that, on any day would make Daisy immediately fire back, but this time she doesn’t. Sometimes she would make a snarky comment but for the most part she worked with Jemma. “Hey, is something wrong?” The brit finally asks at 12 am, looking up from her notebook to where Daisy is spread out on the floor. Daisy looks up and fiddles with her pencil a bit, taking a deep breath before talking. “Look..I’m sorry for being mean to you for the last few years.” Daisy says and Jemmas jaw practically drops to the center of the earth. She quickly composed herself though as her gaze turns soft, “It’s not like I was making it any easier for you.” Jemma laughs softly but Daisy shakes her head, finally making eye contact with her and sitting up. “No, Jemma I-..you’re an amazing person and oh so very out of my league, so I guess I just deflected? You’re smart and gorgeous and everyone likes you and..I honestly don’t have an excuse for how I’ve acted. I’m sorry.” She says and Jemma nods her head, gently pushing her notebook aside and sitting down next to Daisy on the floor. Well it’s not really sitting down next to her, more like accidentally straddling her lap but yeah. “If you think this, why did you bicker with me for the last few years?” The brit asks, hands on Daisy’s shoulder as she looks at her. The signature grin comes back on her face and Daisy chuckles gently, “Because you’re cute when you’re mad.” She whispers, and Jemma rolls her eyes. She pulls Daisy in by her jacket and kisses the grin off her face, making the both of them blush. As Jemma slowly pulls away, still holding onto Daisy’s jacket front, the taller girl smiles. “Even though sometimes my reason to argue with you is sound. I mean that one time in english when you said that-” Daisy stops mid sentence with an eye roll from Jemma. “You’re insufferable.” The brit mumbles, trying to hide her smile before kissing Daisy again soundly.  
-  
Monday is...quiet. Oddly quiet. Like the entire balance of the room has been flipped upside down and thrown on its ass. Everyone notices it. When one of them makes a comment the entire class expects the other to fire back..but there’s nothing..just a peaceful silence. “Hey are you okay?” Fitz asks Jemma and she looks at him confused. “Yeah? Why?” She questions as he looks over her shoulder to where Mack is leaning over and talking to Daisy. “I don’t know..you’re just oddly quiet. I mean both of you are. There’s no bickering, no fighting, nothing. Are you feeling alright? Do I need to take you to the nurse?” Fitz asks and Jemma can’t help the wide smile crawl onto her lips. “Oh really? I didn’t notice.” She says, her eyes going back to where Mr.Coulson is teaching.

“Hey, you okay tremors?” Mack whispers, leaning into Daisy’s space a bit so she can hear him. “Yeah? Why? What’s wrong?” Daisy asks, her voice a low whisper as well. “Well you haven’t bickered with Simmons all day. It’s like oddly quiet in here. You two okay?” He asks and Daisy can’t help but let out a soft laugh. “I’m okay Mack. All good here.” She says and glances over at Jemma, making eye contact with the Brit and winking.  
-  
When Mr.Coulson announces that project working time has become everyone braced themselves. It’s gonna explode. Everyone take cover! Students are pulling out their phones, expecting a huge ass fight since why the else haven’t they been arguing if they planned on beating each others asses? Conserve energy kids.

But no. No fight breaks out, no yelling starts. Jemma simply sits herself down next to Daisy and starts working. Everyone looks at each other confused and notes to monitor the two for any signs of disease or illness because what the hell is happening. Halfway through though Daisy makes a sarcastic comment and everyone braces themselves again, watching how Jemma will react. The brit just smiles softly and rolls her eyes, reaching over and tucking a stand of hair behind Daisy’s ear and muttering, “I hate you, you know that?” Daisy nods and grins, leaning over the table and resting her head on her knuckles. “I know.” She simply replies and Jemma leans in closer, playing with the front of Daisy’s jacket. “And you’re insufferable.” The brit adds and Daisy nods. “I know.” She replies again, wiggling her eyebrows. Jemma does a eye roll laugh smile thing and pulls Daisy in, kissing her softly. A collective gasp runs through the room and Mack hands Fitz twenty dollars. “I told you so.” Fitz smirks, putting the money in his wallet. “Yeah yeah, I just really thought it would happen after the project.” Mack sighs, earning a pat on the back from Fitz. “It’s okay buddy, you’ll get it someday.” The scott says, making the both of them laugh. “You’re really hard to hate Daisy Johnson. Because of that stupidly adorable face and that stupidly hot grin.” Jemma says, pulling back slightly. “But you love itttt.” Daisy teases and Jemma nods, sighing defeatedly. “You got me there.”


End file.
